Handsome
Handsome is an elderly male RainWing . When Glory challenged Queen Magnificent for the crown, he was the one who suggested and hosted the peaceful royal RainWing competition to make Glory the queen of the RainWings. He was also the judge for the challenge, and the one who declared the winner. Appearance Handsome is described as a shrunken old dragon with a silvery tinge to his ruff. In The Hidden Kingdom (Graphic Novel), he is depicted as teal and green. Personality In The Hidden Kingdom, he is shown to be considerate, a rule follower, and has shown some sarcastic behavior. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom Handsome was present in Queen Magnificent's pavilion when Glory challenged the queen for the throne. He was the one who suggested the idea of a contest instead of a battle to avoid the death of any dragon, as this was tradition during the ancient RainWing times (though he notes that RainWings used to battle for the throne many generations ago, this information may have been passed down to each generation through stories as the RainWings do not have scrolls). He organized and ran the tournament between the current RainWing queens and Glory's team, consisting of Mangrove, Kinkajou, Jambu, and Tamarin. He brought up his past, in which Queen Grandeur was challenged by many RainWings and had beat them easily numerous times. He stated that he was displeased by the queens' deceiving actions in the tournament, although he did nothing to stop them since it wasn't technically in the rules. Handsome says this when he realizes that Magnificent had won the camouflaging contest by scaring Glory's sloth, Silver, and Handsome stated that Magnificent didn't win the contest 'by spirit'. When Glory was announced the new queen of the RainWings, Handsome was among the dragons who congratulated her. Quotes ''"There is an old tradition, ... If anyone wants to hear about it. ... Don't look at me like that, Maggie. It's the fair thing to do, and it gives you as much chance, if not more, of keeping the throne." "A contest, ... Legend has it that dragons once vied for our throne like any other, but over time the RainWings devised a new method that did not end in death. If a challenger wished to take the throne, she had to defeat the present queen in a competition-- and the queen had the right to choose the nature of the contest." "Let me think, ... Once there was a gliding race through the treetops. And when I was a very young dragonet, I saw a camouflage contest-- one would hide while the other tried to find her, and then vice versa. The winner was the one who found the other fastest." "That is customary." "name's Handsome. Our names don't always end up suiting us." "We don't imprison, we banish. What could be worse than being thrown out of the Kingdom?" - To Glory about the RainWing ways. Trivia * Handsome appears to be one of the two elderly RainWings who lived in a time when they weren't lazy, the other being Grandeur. * Like Grandeur, he was taught survival and fighting skills (i.e. using RainWing venom against other dragons). * Since his name seems "royal" (like Magnificent, Splendor, etc.) Handsome could be related to Grandeur and maybe even Queen Glory. * He is able to impersonate bird calls very well, as, during the RainWing competition, he made a toucan call. * He most likely was never very handsome, given his statement of how some names don't fit every RainWing correctly. ** If this is true, Handsome would be one of eight characters whose names are ironic, the others being Coconut, Quickdeath, Quickstrike, Slaughter, Ex-Queen Scarlet, Secretkeeper and Chameleon. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold HandsomeTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Handsome-xthedragonrebornx.png|Handsome by xTheDragonRebornx somethingofhandsome.png HandsomebyHeronlineart.png|By Heron Handsome Ref.png|Handsome Ref- QueenClam 879860.png|Handsome by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Handsome-716122344 Handsome.png|Handsome by Fish References de:Handsome fr:Charmant pl:Przystojniak ru:Красавчик Category:Characters Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:HK Characters Category:Minor Characters